Jerrysu: The New Guardian
by Reploid the Echidna
Summary: Knuckles and Juliesu get married and have a son named Jerrysu. when Knuckles takes his son to see the Master Emerald something happpens. This is my first fic so R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Jerry-su: The New Guardian

Disclaimer: This is very important here so listen up. I am not the true owner of Knuckles the echidna or Julie-su. But I am the founder and creator of Jerry-su, there son. I am also the owner of Shade, Jerry-su's enemy who you will meet later in the story.

Chapter 1: The New Guardian

(Angel Island)

"Welcome home," Julie-su said as she opened the door to their new house. Following her was her husband, Knuckles and their new son, Jerry-su. Jerry-su was quite the baby. His fur was a dark shade of purple, he had extra hair hanging of the top of hair(similar to that of his mother) and at the tip of his dreads they were dyed orange. "It's your face day home son." Julie-su blurted with a smirk on her face. Baby Jerry-su wasn't paying attention. He was too busy looking at everything else. Knuckles couldn't help letting out a smile.

"I 'm going to unpack my clothes honey," Julie-su said as she went deeper into the house.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," Knuckles said as he held his son tighter. " I'm going to take Jerry-su to see the Master Emerald." And with that he walked outside closing the door behind him. Knuckles pointlessly told stories about the floating island and the Master Emerald knowing that Jerry-su wasn't listening. He paused and looked down at his son to see that he was playing with his spit. Knuckles let out a little grin and continued walking. Minutes later, Knuckles and his son reached their destination. The Master Emerald.

"You see that son?" Knuckles said to Jerry-su. "One day you will be the new guardian of this beautiful jewel." Jerry-su let out a cry and smiled. Suddenly, a large flock of birds came flying from out of the trees and the ground began to quake. Knuckles hugged his son tight as if prepared for a fight. He looked at the Master Emerald to see it had begun to glow. The emerald let out a flash shot a beam at Jerry-su's forehead. The little baby acted as if it were nothing. Knuckles leaped away from the reach of beam (still holding his baby) and ran back home.


	2. The Mini Emrald

The Mini Emerald

When he arrived by his front door Knuckles inspected his son's forehead. He noticed a strange, glowing aura emerging from his son. Suddenly, a small emerald appeared on Jerry-su's forehead. Knuckles' heart stopped. He couldn't believe what he saw. He attempted to pull it out. As he tightened his grip the small emerald let out a flash. Knuckles attempted to pull the emerald from his son. Jerry-su cried in pain and the small emerald shocked Knuckles.

What do I do to hide this thing?" Knuckles asked him self. "How about this?" he brushed some of the hair down so it covered the small emerald so it covered the emerald. Knuckles looked at his baby for a few moments unaware of what he's gotten himself or his son into. Just before he opened the door he thought of what if his dear wife Julie-su found out. Would she neglect Jerry-su? Just the thought sent chills down his spine. Knuckles took a deep breath and opened the front door to his house. "Hello?" he called. "We're home Julie-su."

" Hey sweetie! How are my two favorite men doing?" she said giving Jerry-su said Knuckles a kiss. "How was your walk? Knuckles what's wrong you look pail?"

Knuckles stopped breathing. He didn't know how to reply. Without saying anything he quickly shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Julie-su asked with a worried look.

"Positive." And with that Knuckles quickly walked past Jerry-su and went up stairs.


	3. Unknown Mysteries

This is a shout out to metaldragon75767. Thanks for writing me the review. We dragons gotta' stick together. See the humor?

Disclaimer: I don't own Knuckles the Echidna or Julie-su. Nor do I own Locke. He is Knuckles' true father from the comics. But I do own Jerry-su he is my own character

Unknown Mysteries

Knuckles ran and ran as fast as he could. Unaware of what he was running from, he continued running. He looked back to see there was an enormous emerald chasing after him. It was the emerald discover on his son's forehead. Knuckles gasped and ran even faster still confused about why. He looked back to see the emerald began to take the form of someone. It had taken the form of his son, Jerry-su except older and he was holding an enormous broad sword (big like Cloud's from Final Fantasy). The sword was being attached to his back. He raised his sword from his back and began flying from the ground. As he drew closer to knuckles he lifted his weapon preparing to attack.

"Son stop," Knuckles yelled terrified. "What are you doing? It's me your father."

"Father," Jerry-su asked with an evil voice. "I have no father! Now you shall perish along with the rest of the world." And with that Jerry-su swung his sword.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Knuckles yelled in extreme terror waking up. He sat up and put his hands over his face. He felt a tug on his arm. His heart stopped and he quickly turned his head. Sitting up next to him was his worried wife Julie-su. "Baby what's wrong?" she asked. A tear ran down her cheek. Knuckles wiped the tears form her eyes.

"Nothing," Knuckles sighed. "Why are you crying?"

"I woke up and you were turning and speaking in your sleep. I was terrified and didn't know what to do."

"Oh it's okay baby," Knuckles said letting out a fake smile. "I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep." He put his hand behind Julie-su's head and pulled it towards his. He gave a little nuzzle and together they lay back down.

(Next Morning)

Knuckles opened his eyes to see his wife wasn't lying down next to him. He slowly got out of bed and put on some blue slippers. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a blue robe. He quickly slopped it on and walked to Jerry-su's room. To his surprise know one was inside. Knuckles raised an eyebrow puzzled. And with that he went down stairs and into the kitchen. In there waiting for Knuckles saw his wife Julie-su and his son Jerry-su. Jerry-su was playing with a spoon in his high chair while Julie-su was making breakfast. Knuckles approached his wife form behind and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey baby," he said about to kiss her. Julie-su quickly pulled away from him. Knuckles backed away in confusion. He looked over toward his son. His heart stopped as he noticed the emerald which he tried to conceal had become visible. Knuckles quickly walked over and attempted to hide it again.

"Don't even try it," Julie-su said in disappointment. "I already saw it!"

Knuckles turned his head toward his wife. She had an angry look on her face. Knuckles looked down and so he have to see that face.

"How could you hide this from me?" she yelled. "This is OUR son and if there's something wrong with OUR son YOU got's to tell ME about!"

"I was afraid of how you'd react," Knuckles mumbled. "I thought you'd scared and you'd avoid him."

Juie-su slapped Knuckles across the face knocking him to the floor. "How could you even think something like that dammit? When I said I wanted this baby we promised to love and cherish it know matter what! And what about our wedding? We promised to be honest with each other."

"Julie-su I …" Knuckles was interrupted still on the ground. He looked up at his wife who had a face full of tears.

"Shut up I'm not done yet." Julie-su couldn't go on anymore. She ran out of the kitchen and up stairs covering her face. Knuckles put his hand over the red hand mark on his cheek and got off the floor. He looked at Jerry-su and picked him up from his high chair. He couldn't help looking at the emerald on his head. Who knows what kinds of powers it had. Maybe one day the emerald would turn his son into some kind of monster. Knuckles thought about the dream he had. Was it a dream or a vision? After a quick moment of thought he took his son upstairs to check on Julie-su.


	4. The Gemini Emrald

Disclaimer: Same as last time but this time I don't own Aurora and Tikal.

The Dream: Realize Your Destiny

Knuckles walked up the stairs into a hallway. He approached his bedroom to see the door was closed. He attempted to open it but it was locked. "Julie-su?" he called. "You okay in there?"

"Go away!" Julie-su sobbed. "I don't want to talk to your right now!"

Knuckles let out a sigh and leaned on the wall across from the door. He didn't know what to do. The last he wanted to do was get angry. In fact getting angry wasn't on his list. Knuckles looked down at Jerry-su to see that he was smiling. That smile helped Knuckles think. He slowly walked back to the door and knocked on it. He could still hear Julie-su crying.

"I said go away!" she called out.

"Listen I know your scared," Knuckles began. "I'm scared to. Julie-su I love you and want you to continue loving me. I know I shouldn't have hid something this serious from you. Can you…" he stopped. Julie-su slowly opened the door. She didn't look at Knuckles. She just looked down. Knuckles stood there speechless. Julie-su slowly walked toward Knuckles and out her head on his chest and started crying again. Knuckles smiled and wrapped his free arm around her. "It's alright. I'll call my dad maybe he'll know something."

(Later, about 8:00)

"And you say it shot a beam at the boy's head?" Locke said over the phone. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Strange isn't it?" Knuckles replied to his father. "You think Athair would know anything about it?"

"Maybe, I'll call you later son," Locke bid to his son and hang up.

"Well?" Julie-su said impatiently. "What did he say?"

"He said he'll ask my great-great grandfather."

Julie-su let out a sigh and walked over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. After pulling away from him Julie-su put her head against his chest.

"What's that for?" Knuckles asked catching his breath. " About an hour ago you were angry with me. Now… this."

"I'm sorry for the way I was acting," Julie-su. "I was frightened. And thank you for trying to help our son."

"Well what did you think I was supposed to do?"

Julie-su nuzzled his chest and shrugged her shoulders. She looked up and smiled. "I don't know I just. I don't know."

"Well for now let's get some sleep," Knuckles said with a yawn. "I'll put Jerry-su in his crib,"

Knuckles kissed his favorite woman good night and watched her go up stairs. He took his eyes off his wife looked at his son. Little Jerry-su laid on the couch looking around clueless. Jerry-su shook his head smiling and pick up his son. As he walked up the stairs, Knuckles thought about his dream again. Would his son really become that terrible man that attempted to kill him? He hoped not. Knuckles opened the door to his baby's room and turned on the lights. He admired the light blue room with the furniture his lovely wife picked out and approached the crib. Knuckles gently set Jerry-su inside. "Goodnight," Knuckles whispered leaning on the outside of the crib. And with that he left the room and turned of the lights. Minutes later, Jerry-su fell asleep.

"Jerry-su," called a woman's voice. Jerry-su twitched his arms and legs a little and remained asleep. "Jerry-su wake up." The little baby opened his eyes to see a beautiful bright pink wearing a white angel like robe. She had golden rings on her locks and wore a pair of white flipflops. Jerry-su rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.

"Hello there young one, I am Aurora," the woman said. I have come here to tell you that you are the chosen one. Baby Jerry-su looked around his room to see that it was disappearing. Including his crib Aurora gently lifted Jerry-su into her arms. "Well aren't you cute. Anyway you have been chosen by the Master Emerald to bare the power of the Gemini Emerald."

"Yes it's true," came another voice. From behind Aurora came Tikal. "That Emerald you bare on your forehead has great and wonderful powers."

"But it's up to you to choose how you'll use that power," Aurora Continued. "It's up to you to choose the power of good or evil."

"We will be watching young one," Tikal spoke once more. "From now and forever. But for now we will bid you farewell. And remember that it's up to you. Choose wisely." Aurora gently laid baby Jerry-su into his crib which was reappearing. Tikal and Aurora both looked at him and then at each other and walked away into a bright light.


	5. Realizing True Power:Part 1 of 2

To metaldragon75757. I do know the name of Knuckles' daughter in the comics and her name is Lara-su. I also know that Knuckles has a little brother named Mace.

Realizing True Power

(14 years later)

"Good morning son," come a manly voice into Jerry-su's mind. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up. Before him stood his father Knuckles. In his arms were a pillow and a blanket.

"Oh hey dad," Jerry-su yawned. "What's up?"

"You're mother wanted me give you this so you won't cold at night."

"Yeah it does get kind of cold out here at night,"Jerry-su relied as he stood to his feet. "Did you have to go through this when you became the guardian? Sleeping in the cold, alone, having to search for food and water?"

Knuckles looked down for a moment and then back with a smile. He couldn't reply. Thinking of his childhood brought back terrible memories. "Not really son," he managed to crack out.

"Oh, I see," Jerry-su mumbled. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Hey don't sweat it," Knuckles said putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "Where's mom? I thought she might come with you."

"She'll be here soon. I just got a head start."

Suddenly, the sky went dark. A hard wind came crashing through Angel Island. Knuckles and Jerry-su braced their selves. Knuckles knew what was happening. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to protect his son. All these terrible thoughts came rushing through his mind.

"Dad what's happening?" Jerry-su asked.

Knuckles didn't respond for a moment. "I'm not sure," he managed to blurt out. He looked into the sky to see that they were in a spiral formation. The center of the formation opened wide and a bright light came bursting through. The emerald on Jerry-su's forehead began to glow bright green. The light split into a dozen separate lights. An evil looking hand came from one the lights. Then a leg, then the entire body, revealing Chaos. This Chaos was a little different, this monster was burning red and had a black sphere floating in it's head instead of a brain.

"What's that suppose to be?" Jerry-su asked in confusion.

"I don't know. But there's more coming from those pillars of light," Knuckles quickly responded. "Look."

Jerry-su's eyes widened as he watched eleven more of those creatures appeared. Knuckles quickly struck a karate stance. Jerry-su threw out the same pose.

"Looks like my job as the guardian is about to REALLY begin," he said in his mind. "All this training is about to pay off."

One of the monsters ran forward and swung its claw at Knuckles. Knuckles quickly blocked and countered by throwing a mighty punch at the sphere in its head. The beast flew back crashing through a tree. The other creatures looked at their ally and back at Knuckles and Jerry-su. "They sure aren't too strong," Jerry-su said.

"Don't underestimate them," Knuckles replied. "Here they come get ready."

The remaining creatures all charged forward. Jerry-su let out a cocky smile and slammed his fist into the ground causing it to crack. The creatures leaped into separate directions evading the attack. Two of the creatures landed in front of Knuckles. One of them expanded its body into a giant ball while the other stretched out its hand to grab the ball. Knuckles tilted his head in confusion and watched as the creature began to swing the ball around. Knuckles leaped backwards flipping in midair. The creature chased after him still swinging the ball. Knuckles ran down the stairs of the shrine. After reaching the bottom he came to a sliding stop and spun around. The creature was still chasing him.

"Wait for it," he said. "Almost there." The creature drew closer and closer swinging the ball. "Now!" Knuckles yelled. He leaped into the air charging straight at the creature. The creature slammed the ball of water into the ground trapping Knuckles. "Perfect," Knuckles said in his mind. He stretched his arms straight out and began to spin inside the ball. With each spin he increased speed. Forming inside the ball was a small cyclone. As he increased speed the cyclone grew bigger and bigger. The creature holding the ball was pulled inside. Knuckles spun around so fast that it caused the ball to explode destroying both creatures.

(Meanwhile)

Jerry-su reached for one of creature's arms and ripped it off. The creature didn't let out a cry or anything. Jerry-su backed away in disgust to see the dislocated arm turned into water, while the creature was growing a new arm. "Oh," Jerry-su said in a plane voice. And with that the creature grabbed Jerry-su by the leg and threw him off the shrine. "Jerry-su!" Knuckles yelled.

"Aaaaaaagghhhh," come a women's voice from the forest. "Knuckles, Jerry-su, help!"

Knuckles gasped as he one of the creatures into another. "It's Julie-su," he said in his mind. "I hope Jerry-su landed near her location. In the mean time I gotta fight off the things."

Jerry-su quickly jumped to his feet. He shook his head trying to regain focus. "Aaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhh," came a women's scream. It sounded like it was near. "Jerry-su help!"

"Mom?" he said in confusion.

"Over here look." Jerry-su quickly turned around to see that his mother was being chased by two of those creatures form before. Jerry-su ran to assist his mother. Her leaped into the air and landed on top of a creature destroying it. The remaining creatures stopped chasing Julie-su and focused on her son. Jerry-su stuck out his tongue teasing the creature. Just as the creature attempted to attack Jerry-su, it exploded, turning into a large puddle.

"What the?" Jerry-su said in confusion. He noticed that his mom was holding a gun. Smoke was coming out of gun. "Good shot mom."

"Thanks son," Julie-su replied. " I didn't think I'd have to use this ever again. C'mon let's go check on your father hurry." Together they ran back to the Master Emerald.

Knuckles panted in extreme exhaust. He looked around at all the puddles from the strange creatures he had managed to destroy. He looked at the Master Emerald and smiled. "Well that was a close one," he said.

"Knuckles down here," came relaxing voice. Knuckles took his eyes off the emerald and looked around. After catching site of his lovely wife and son Knuckles quickly ran down the stairs of the shrine. "Ohhhhh. Come here sweetie." Julie-su said giving her husband a hug. Jerry-su folded his arms and smiled. He walked over and joined them in their hug.

"What are you doing here Julie-su?" Knuckles said. "It's dangerous."

"I was about to come out when I saw the sky go dark. So I grabbed my gun and came down to check it out."

"It doesn't matter now," Jerry-su broke in. "A family has to stick together. And as long as we are together there's nothing that can stop us."

Knuckles smiled down with extreme happiness and noticed a small puddle by Jerry-su's feet. "Look out!" he yelled pushing Julie-su out the way. The spread itself around Jerry-su. Just as Jerry-su attempted his escape the puddle lifted itself from the ground and formed a ball of water around him. "Jerry-su!" Knuckles yelled with worry.


	6. Realizing True Power:Part 2 of 2

Realizing True Power: Part 2 of 2

"Hang on son," Knuckles yelled to Jerry-su. Jerry-su floated inside the giant water bubble. He had to think something and quick. Slowly, he began to swing his arms and kick his legs attempting to swim out. He was going nowhere fast. On the outside, Knuckles looked around to see what he could use. "There's gotta be something," he thought. He noticed a large boulder and ran to pick it up. "Look out Julie-su." And with that, Knuckles threw the boulder at the ball. His eyes widened as he watched the boulder hit the water sphere denting it. The boulder had no affect. Quickly Knuckles lunged at the sphere with his fists straight out slamming into it. "That didn't work either," he said panting.

"Stand back," Julie-su said stepping in front of Knuckles. She reached for her thigh which had a second gun strapped to it. She aimed the two guns and began her assault on the sphere (picture Lara Croft except with an Echidna's body). Knuckles soon joined her and continued punching the sphere.

Jerry-su began to feel weak. He was running out of air and fast. He coughed up some bubbles and quickly covered his mouth. "I gotta get outta here," he thought. Then suddenly, an image popped into his mind. It was a dream from when he was a baby (the same in chapter 2. or was it 3?). He could see two women looking down at him.

"Jerry-su it is time," said one of them.

"Aurora?" Jerry-su said identifying them. "And Tikal."

"Yes," Tikal replied. "You must quickly use the power of the Gemini Emerald."

"But how," Jerry-su said rubbing his forehead. "I've never used it before."

"You must let loose all the energy in your body and concentrate it into your forehead," Aurora replied. "Only then will you be able to harness its power."

"Here take of this sword," Tikal said as an enormous sword appeared before Jerry-su. "This is the Master Sword. It has the ability to transform into another sword called the Master Saber."

"How do I call on these weapons?"

"We will let you find out for yourself," Aurora said fading away. And with that, the image ended and Jerry-su woke up in the real world. He noticed his mother and father trying as hard as they could to help him. He knew he had to help them to help him.

"Okay all I need to do send my energy into the emerald," Jerry-su did just as he was told. "and just let it out."

Jerry-su's eyes began to glow bright green as well did the emerald on his forehead. He slowly spun around absorbing energy. The water sphere began to expand bigger and bigger and glow a bright pinkish color. Knuckles and Julie-su stopped their attacks and backed away. They didn't know what the heck was going on.

"Jerry-su," Julie-su screamed in terror. Tears came rushing down her face. She was afraid of what would happen to her son. "Knuckles do something."

Knuckles didn't respond. He didn't know how to react. If he tried to attack he might destroy his son. If he did nothing he'd probably lose his son. He watched the sphere get larger and larger until it just exploded. Water droplets fell all over the place. Knuckles lay on the ground from the impact of the explosion. He jumped to his feet and shook himself dry. He looked around for Julie-su and saw she had fainted. Knuckles ran to check on her, he put his hand over her forehead to check her temperature. Everything seemed fine. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh," she moaned waking up. "Knuckles?"

"Oh you're awake," Knuckles sighed again. "you okay?"

"Where's Jerry-su?"

Knuckles turned his head toward the Master Emerald shrine. At the very top stood Jerry-su. His eyes were still glowing green and a green aura coming from his body. He held an enormous sword in his hand. It had a clean silver blade, and had the handle was as long as one his arms. Jerry-su looked down at his father and mother.

"Are you alright," he asked in a god like voice.

"I am now," Julie-su replied still laying on the ground. Jerry-su leaped off the emerald shrine and gracefully landed next to her and Knuckles.

"What about you dad," Jerry-su calmly said. Knuckles replied with a nod. "You know after defeating those things I thought the sky would return to normal but its still dark."

"That's because they weren't the reason the sky darkened," yelled an unknown voice. "So Jerry-su the Echidna we finally meet"

Jerry-su put his sword before himself prepared for a fight. A large pillar of light shot from the sky and landed in front of him. Two large ears came from sides of. They looked hairy and appeared to be elephant ears. A large tusk came out as well. Then the rest of the body came out revealing a mammoth wearing a purple suit and he carried a black cane.

"Mogul Mammoth," Jerry-su blurted.

"I see you've of me young one," Mogul said smiling. "No doubt from your father. It's been a while Knuckles." Knuckles didn't respond. He just glared at Mogul in disgust.

"Very well," Mogul looked back at Jerry-su. A strange glow came from under his suit. It was the same glow as Jerry-su's emerald. "You see Jerry-su the Gemini Emeralds you and I poses have some amazing powers."

"I already know," Jerry-su snapped back. "And whatever you're offering I don't want anything to do with it."

"Please Jerry-su," Mogul begged. "Join me. Together we can rule this imperfect universe. We can make it a better place."

"This universe is already perfect without you!" Jerrys-su said running at Mogul. He raised his sword preparing to attack.

"Okay then," Mogul said in anger. "I'll have to remove the emerald from your body. And I'll take the Master Emerald along with it."

Jerry-su swung his enormous sword. Mogul quickly reacted by blocking with his right tusk. He raised his enormous fist and punched Jerry-su in the face sending him flying into a tree. Jerry-su brushed himself of all the dust and charged at Mogul a second time. Mogul ripped off the top half of his suit revealing a muscular body with an emerald in the center of his chest. The emerald on his chest shot out a large blast of energy. Jerry-su caught the blast with his sword pushing him back. He found the strength to push the blast to push the blast rite back at Mogul. Mogul's eye's widened with amazing as the blast hit him. Jerry-su wasted no time and continued rushing at his enemy.

"I can't this let this guy hurt take my Gemini Emerald. I can't let him take the Master Emerald either," he said in his mind.

His sword glowed bright green just as did his emerald and began to change form. The blade changed into a saber blade. The handle was a little shorter (a little bit like Megaman Zero's sword.)

"Master Saber," he yelled at the top of his lungs. He stabbed his saber into Mogul emerald. Mogul shrieked in extreme pain and threw Jerry-su off him.

"I see," he moaned. "You learned how to harness your power very fast, we will meet again Jerry-su." Mogul yelled as he disappeared. The sky returned to its regular blue color and the clouds a returned to their regular shape.

Jerry-su set down his sword. His eyes retained their regular color and his saber disappeared. He fell to his knees unable to hold his self up. Knuckles and Julie-su ran to Jerry-su's side to help him up.

"Jerry-su," Knuckles said. "You did it son."

"Dad," Jerry-su moaned. "Did I beat him? Is he dead?"

"No sweetie," Julie-su replied. "But he wont' be back for a long time. For now you should rest."

"You have a long journey ahead of you son."

And that Jerry-su did. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in his mother's arms.

The End?

So what did you think? I will make more stories with Jerry-su. And I will also make some stories on another character who's name I haven't decided on yet. So be on the look out.


End file.
